


Only Fools Rush In

by nukanuke



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Really Mild Nudity, The Kings, cutesy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukanuke/pseuds/nukanuke
Summary: Dizzy has a hard time controlling his emotions, especially where Lucky is concerned. And when Cass is involved, things only get worse.





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr that just said "Your OTP cuddling naked"  
> Lucky belongs to @life-is-no-sugarlicking on tumblr!

The afternoon sun filled the loft bedroom with a cozy, comfortable glow, shining down the typically strong desert heat across all that it could manage to embrace. The light warmed the bare, equally freckled shoulders of the two bodies that lay entangled on a mattress on the floor of the room, surrounded by various weapons and items of clothing that seemed to have been hastily ripped off and tossed away without much consideration not long before. The more tanned and darker haired boy of the two lay nestled into the crook of his lover’s shoulder, held there by one arm lazily looped behind his neck and slung across his chest. He found that it was growing harder and harder for him to keep his eyes opened, with the comfort of the sun rays waving across his naked skin and the other man’s rhythmic heartbeat droning into his ear like a steady metronome.

There was a slow, drawn, and exaggerated breath in. A moment of lingering silence. And then a gentle, billowing exhale of white smoke, flowing gradually out from his lips and surrounding the two where they lay, before dispersing off into the sun-drenched room. One window was cracked opened just enough for a warm breeze to dance its way through and disturb any lasting remnants of the lingering cloud, dusting across Dizzy’s waist in a way that made him shiver just slightly and cuddle closer towards the one beside him for body heat. Lucky’s dark brown eyes slowly blinked open when he felt him move, gazing down towards the younger man with that serene, sleepy little grin he so often had, and when Dizzy tilted his head backwards to meet his stare, he couldn’t help but to smile back.

In times like this particularly, he honestly still found it hard to believe he was with someone he thought was quite as great as Lucky was. He was so patient and always kind, and seemed to naturally know just what to say to calm Dizzy’s ever-present nerves. Just one look at him, and Dizzy consistently felt his heart race out of his chest in a way he had never felt before around any other person he’d ever met… Regardless of the chaos that ensued from the last time Lucky came to town, and even though that  _ particular _  thought was one he was still forcing himself to keep away from his mind, there was really not much that he could think of that made him happier than the moments such as these that they got to spend together whenever Lucky made it back into town from his travels. It was random and sporadic when he  _ was  _ usually expected back, but even with how the last time went, it never changed that Dizzy was still always the very first person he’d come home to. 

Dizzy really could not have been more proud than he was to have that privilege. 

Twisting to the side into his lover’s chest, Dizzy turned over to lay instead with one leg looped over Lucky’s that was closest to him, flipping himself from his back so he could get a better look at his face than he had while staring at him upside-down. Lucky’s hand that had previously been wrapped securely around his chest now moved too, but only so much as to swipe the cigarette out from between Dizzy’s lips and bring it up to his own instead. Dizzy made no move to resist that, and instead just watched him fondly as the cinder sizzled back to life with his inhale, and a new haze of smoke soon settled in the air around them once again.

Shortly after, Lucky crushed that cigarette out in the messy ashtray they kept on the floor nearby the bed. When those dark eyes turned back onto the younger man who was sprawled beside him, slowly scanning over and surveying the sight of his body illuminated under that pervasive yellow light from the outside, Dizzy could feel himself growing slightly self-conscious about his lack of clothing to hide behind. This was nothing compared to the  _ activities _  they’d been partaking in moments before, but it did not change the sudden level of intimacy Lucky’s stare bore into him.

Dizzy shifted a bit where he lay, feeling his face tingle with heat when Lucky brought his hand back down to rest against his left cheek as gently as if Dizzy would break if he touched him too quickly. His fingertips traced along the dark freckled skin, pausing briefly when they reached the long, jagged scar that dragged from his scalp almost all the way down to his jaw. The old wound was followed with his thumb down the whole length of its impact, and then his hand drifted upwards to rake through the wild strands of black hair that wisped across his own chest and around Dizzy’s face, having fallen free from the hair-tie he always wore over the course of their morning. Dizzy offered a small smile when Lucky’s other arm snaked around his waist to pull him tight, never ceasing the way his fingers stroked through and fiddled with the long dark hair he typically never got the opportunity to see in such a disheveled way.

“Lucky…?” Dizzy finally broke the long silence that had comfortably loomed over them for quite a while now. He could hear a quiet “Hmm?” from the courier in response, but didn’t exactly get much time to answer before he was drawn up slightly from where he lay into a slow and lingering kiss. He felt the flush that had settled on his cheeks flow like a wave over his whole body, warming every inch of him just like the sun beating in from their window had. Lucky could kiss him a thousand times, probably had at this point, and it still made him melt every single time nearly as much as their very first kiss had.

“Dizzy,” the slightly raspy voice answering him made his heart flip in his chest. Those big green eyes flicked up to meet Lucky’s, and he was greeted with a sweet and thoughtful smile stretched across his lips. Just like before, it was impossible for him to resist returning it. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Lucky continued, his smile spreading further into a bright grin. The palm still tangled within the dark tresses urged Dizzy forward for a few more delicate little kisses. Dizzy was a fluster of embarrassment and giddiness, laughing a bit against the other man’s lips when they were brought up onto his own over and over; then they were pressed onto his cheek instead, and eventually followed along down his neck. He squirmed, but Lucky’s arm about his waist and shuffling through his hair kept him held in a cozy embrace snuggled right up against him. 

“ _ Beautiful? _  C’mon, man…” Dizzy complained, but the jovial tone in his voice nullified any possible point he was planning on making. “I’m supposed to be,  y’know …  _ handsome _ , or whatever,” Lucky snorted back a laugh from where his kisses had trailed him, halfway down Dizzy’s tanned chest at this point, and then he looked back up at him. His fingers dragged out of the black hair they had been tenderly playing with to brush along the younger man’s cheek in a pensive sweep, just for a moment, and then to continue ghosting along the curve of his shoulder, damp with his own saliva from the affection moments before, while he considered those words. Instead of responding, he found himself suddenly enraptured by the sight of those dark, bony shoulders and how they were covered in every possible inch by the freckles of various sizes and tones.

He could remember the first time he got to see them as if it were yesterday. He could remember how beautiful he thought he was  _ then _ , and how if he’d have let him, he would have sat and counted every last one he had. And he thought, with a sudden moment of possessiveness, just how privileged  _ he _  considered himself that he was the  _ only _  one who ever had gotten to see his favorite King in such a way. 

Those freckles flowed in splotchy little waves from Dizzy’s cheeks, down his neck and shoulders, over his chest, and over every further expanse of his whole body, Lucky got to learn; and he could never stop marveling over how much he loved every single one of them. He probably could have picked a favorite, but it seemed from whatever angle he got to see his Dizzy in he discovered he had a new one. Eventually he just  decided  that they all were his favorites.

Lucky hummed thoughtfully, and then he stirred up from where he had been lazily stretched out for all of the morning so he could roll his lover over onto his back, following fluidly along with the movement so he could now pin the younger one down into the mattress below him. He offered another soft kiss, which Dizzy seemed to swell up from the bed to return, and he could feel how those skinny arms encircled around his neck to force him there in a surprisingly bold move for his usually timid partner. After a moment, the affection was broken and his dark eyes again were reacquainted with those mystifying green ones below him, with Dizzy returning the look with a certain bashful stare that Lucky was  very  familiar with. 

“You are so beautiful. And handsome. You’re everything,” Lucky finally crooned in a conclusive answer, giving one tiny peck to the tip of Dizzy’s nose as punctuation. “Is that better?”

Under normal circumstances, Dizzy would be reduced to an embarrassed and blushing mess at words like that, most likely trying to hide his face and retreat back into himself to evade his own overwhelming emotions. Lucky was used to that ,  and he nearly expected it by now, every single time. But for some reason, this moment seemed to be somehow different. Dizzy just kept his eyes drawn in with that same glance, never faltering away or avoiding him. He bit his lip in the way he always seemed to do whenever he was forced into eye-contact for too long, but didn’t seem anxious for once, as he also usually always was. He seemed instead as if he was focusing very hard on  mentally  rehearsing whatever it was  that  he wanted to say before actually trying to say anything. Lucky just smirked.

“ Uhh , yeah… So, hey…”  _ Off to a great start _ . Even with careful consideration, his words still came out a jumbled mess when he tried to articulate himself around Lucky. He was never really very good at any of this, and particularly considered himself terrible at trying to sound sincere. His fingertips drummed along the back of Lucky’s shoulders, and he tried again to speak, “… You remember, um, what I said the last time you were here…?” His voice was suddenly nervous and apologetic, and thinking back on the event he was obviously referencing, Lucky could immediately know why.  _ Of course _ , Dizzy knew there was no possible way he could have forgotten, even though they seemed to be pretending they did.  It had been a weight looming over both of them for a while, but they seemed to have mutually and wordlessly agreed to just enjoy the moment without bringing it back up again. Until now.  

The last time Lucky had been in town was over a week before. Of course, as always, his first plan for when he arrived in Freeside with his usual team was to find Dizzy; the constant distance apart was stressful, sure, but their reunions were always something sweet that kept him going when things were rough out in the wasteland. They had previously agreed to meet at the Atomic Wrangler, the only bar in town, along with the rest of his friends that he always traveled with for what was  _ going  _ to be an easy and relaxing way for Dizzy to finally get the opportunity to meet all of them…

Only, he didn’t really count on the fact that Dizzy would  _ recognize _  Rose of Sharon Cassidy from months before he’d even  _ met him _ , and recall the time Lucky had it  _ bad _  for the feisty red-haired  caravanner . 

He  _ also _ , much to his chagrin, didn’t account for the level of resentment Dizzy apparently harbored, just in knowing that this was another person Lucky had previously had interest in. 

The entire evening ended up being a miserable nightmare. With Lucky trying to be the buffer between Dizzy’s jealous and passive aggressive snipes towards anything the woman said, and Harper playing as the buffer between Cass losing her patience and just knocking his lights out. It didn’t help anything that  _ both _  of them were too stubborn to ease up, or that Dizzy saw her aggressive drinking as a direct challenge to try to out-drink her. Eventually Lucky grew so exhausted and offended by his attitude that he had to grab the King and drag him outside to talk, in hopes of preventing him from embarrassing them both further or possibly saying something to  _ really  _ piss Cass off. But by that time,  it was much too late.  Dizzy was far too drunk and upset to hear any rational reason. 

Even with Lucky attempting to diffuse the situation, Dizzy went off on an uncharacteristically jealous tirade full of exasperated frustration Lucky had never seen from him before, seeming to be overflowing with every emotion right on the surface without much thought or consequence. He was trying to argue in justification of his feelings, whether to himself or to Lucky, neither one of them really knew. But in the end, accidentally, and rather angrily, he shouted,  _ “I can’t help it, Lucky, I just love you!” _

There had been an awkward moment of pause between them when Dizzy’s intoxicated mind  seemed to stumble  to catch up with the vomit of words he spewed out. The look of horror on his face had definitely shown that. 

And then, he ran off.

And…  _ That _  had been the last time he saw Dizzy, until this very morning. 

For the whole rest of the time he had been in town that week visiting, he seemed to have “just missed him”, or he had “just gone to the School.” No matter where he tried to catch up with him to talk, he was nowhere, and no one seemed to have any valid information about where he could find him. Lucky wasn’t stupid, he knew Dizzy was avoiding him; but he decided it would be safer to give him whatever space he wanted. So he left once again for the wasteland, along with Cass and Harper.

This morning when they finally met up again, it was as if  _ nothing _  had happened. He was just so happy to see him after it had felt to be so much longer than usual since the last time he had been able to hold him in his arms, and Dizzy was more than grateful to avoid the uncomfortable topic of his tantrum or his accidental confession of his feelings in favor of a passionate, welcoming reunion. 

But now, on his own accord, he was forced to relive it. Lucky could see him visibly cringing at his own memory, but he said nothing; just continued staring down at him, which made Dizzy’s stomach sink further with the anxiety for what he was about to say.

“I’m  _ so sorry _ , Lucky, I-I really didn’t mean that to be that way… I didn’t mean to be such  a dick  to your friends,” he swallowed, and  no matter how much he wanted to, he  refused to allow himself the comfort of averting his eyes away. “And… Man, well,  _ of course _  I  _ trust _  you; I just… don’t know what came over me--…” Lucky’s silence was palpable, but one of his hands moved to brush Dizzy’s wild hair back from his face in such a slight, kind gesture that the fingertips seemed to electrify the spot they grazed. Dizzy leaned into the touch, comforted by just that tiny affection, and seemed to be able to breathe a bit more easily; not only was he horrible with words, but  _ apologizing  _ was  particularly  painful for him , especially when he knew he was  so much in the wrong, such as now .

“But, Lucky, I…” his voice wavered, the words seeming to catch in his throat and prevent him from saying anything at all. “… I—“ 

“—I’m in love with you, Dizzy.” Lucky suddenly interrupted, finishing the statement that Dizzy struggled to spit out. Dizzy was stunned, but immediately felt the overwhelming rush of relief when the words registered fully in his mind. He hadn’t really been sure how this was going to go once he ever got his words out anyway, and even though he had really  _ hoped _  that Lucky felt the same as he did, his mind had been obsessing over the idea that he  _ didn’t _  from the second he accidentally blurted it out in an obnoxious, jealous rage.

“ _ Really _ …?” Dizzy responded quietly, but he was cut off by Lucky’s mouth again reclaiming its spot pressed down against his own. 

“Of course, really,” Lucky mumbled between the kiss when, even after trying to pull back, he was drawn down once again by Dizzy pulling him close with those arms that were still tightly wrapped around his neck. “You don’t  _ need _  to be jealous .. .  _ You’re _  the one I love.”

Dizzy didn’t even know what he could say, he was too happy for words to formulate coherently in his head. Lucky  _ loved _  him! Even after he made such an  _ asshole _  out of himself with his feelings of inferiority; Lucky  _ still  _ loved him! The words just repeated over and over in his mind,  as always,  in an attempt to convince himself that this was even really happening. But regardless, he couldn’t suppress the grin that spread across his lips when he finally allowed their kiss to be broken. 

“I’m in love with you too, Lucky,” he answered breathlessly,  impressing himself with how easy it was to say those words  now ,  and those sleepy brown eyes  lookin g down at him made his  stomach  flip all over again. Lucky smiled,  that same  calm  and serene smile  as he had before.  Dizzy couldn’t even recall  _ how _  he felt so  shitty around Cass to begin with, now; just looking into Lucky’s face  was  a comfort,  and convincing  enough  to make him feel as if there  really _ wasn’t _  anyone as important to the red-haired  courier as him. Dizzy’s heartbeat raced in his chest,  resonating through his  being and matching that  in Lucky’s ,  that  still  lay flush against his own ...

He cleared his throat. He was suddenly acutely aware of the way Lucky’s bare body sprawled out on top of his own for all this time, to the point where he really couldn’t go back and pull his mind away to think of anything  _ but  _ that. He conceded that he would just throw caution to the wind and take that opportunity to try to make the most out of it, shifting under him only _  slightly _ , in just a way that he  figured  Lucky would notice. Dizzy tilted his head to the side to look at him from under long, dark eyelashes. “Well…” he started, his voice  quite  obviously failing at  trying to  sound seductive and instead just making him  out to  sound like the dork he really was. Luck ily  for him, Lucky seemed to respond to it anyway. “Umm…”

Lucky smirked, and in leaning down to reconnect their lips in a fervent kiss, he gladly showed that he definitely understood what Dizzy was  struggling to  allud e  to. 

Dizzy  knew  deep down  he  still wasn’t out of the woods, and  that  it would probably take a  _ lot _  more apologizing to Lucky and  _ also  _ probably Cass and Harper before he could live down his terrible  attitude problem ... But that __ would be  an issue  for another day. 

For  today, he  just wanted to bask in the warm of the sun  with  the man he  loved , and  to  enjoy all the time they got to spend together. 


End file.
